Y ahora, ¿Piensas que es aburrida?
by BloodyRedRose11-11
Summary: Dicen que si deseas algo de verdad se cumplirá. Pero cuidado con lo que deseas.


**Y ahora, ¿Piensas que es aburrida? **

**Resumen**

**Dicen que si deseas algo de verdad se cumplirá.**

** Pero cuidado con lo que deseas.**

**Una chica común, con una vida común, todo igual, la misma rutina, la misma mañana, la misma tarde, la misma noche, todo en su vida era aburrido, ya estaba cansada, deseó tener una vida diferente, y la obtuvo, pero no como se imaginaba.**

Y ahora, ¿Piensas que es aburrida?

Capítulo 1: La nueva integrante de la familia.

¿Mi nombre? Tenten. ¿Mi edad? 17. ¿Mi físico? Ojos color miel y cabello color chocolate mayormente recogido en 2 cebollitas. ¿Mi vida? Solitaria, no tengo padres, no tengo hermanos, no tengo primos, ni tíos, pero tengo unos grandiosos amigos que siempre me están apoyando y me alegran el día. Estudio en una escuela privada, no muy prestigiosa, pero de las más populares de esta aldea llamada Konoha, soy sencilla, ni muy tímida ni muy atrevida, no soy seria (como mis mejores amigos, Uchiha Sasuke e Hyuga Neji), pero si el momento lo amerita soy más seria que estos 2 juntos, soy un poco sarcástica y me gusta estar tranquila, pero con Ino y los demás (Naruto, Kiba y Lee) me verán corriendo de un lado a otro para terminar en la noche y al próximo día ser igual. Bueno, ya he hablado bastante de mí, lo demás lo sabrán después, ahora es hora de que comience la historia.

Era un día como todos los días, ya estaba cansada, todos los días era lo mismo, excepto las estupideces de sus amigos, ¡pero ya estaba aburrida!, Tenten tenía que hacer algo, y rápido, sino se convertiría en una amargada como sus mejores amigos, y no quería ser como ellos, todavía le quedaba mucho de vida como para aburrirse tan rápido, solo tenía se encontrar algo interesante y emotivo por el cual seguir adelante, solo eso.

Ya es de noche, Tenten acaba de llegar a su casa, estaba tan aburrida que se fue a dormir, (ya se había bañado por la tarde en una de las paradas que hizo en su casa) ni sueño tenía solo estaba pensando, entre tantos que tenía uno lo dijo en voz alta.

-Si mi vida no fuera tan aburrida, si por lo menos me pasara una cosa interesante, aunque sea insignificante…- suspiró, dejó su mente en paz y se sumió al mundo del sueño.

Estaba tranquila, durmiendo en paz, pero ya era hora de levantarse, no necesitaba un despertador ya que su cuerpo estaba acostumbrado de despertarse a la misma hora, y a veces los rayos del sol ayudan, como en este mismo instante. Lentamente abrió sus ojos, al ya estar despierta se levanta y va al baño de su cuarto, hace todo lo que debe hacer, (orinar, cepillarse los dientes y lavarse la cara) no se bañó, no tenía prisa así que bajó a la cocina a prepararse un café, se sentó en el comedor para tomarse su café tranquilamente, pero fue interrumpida por unos golpes insistentes, bufó molesta, ni siquiera de "madrugada" la dejaban en paz, dejó su café en la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta, con la ropa que tenía, un pantalón corto color morado y una camisa de tirantes negra, no le importaba quien la viera en esas ropas, ya estaba acostumbrada, además de ser verano, tenía un pretexto, al estar finalmente frente a la puerta la abre despreocupadamente (estilo Shikamaru), pero se sorprende al ver una mujer entregándole un bebé, al parecer su hijo, y un bulto color verde oscuro. Tenten la inspecciona rápidamente, tenía una capucha tapándole cuerpo y cabeza, por lo que se veía tenía unos 23 años y con cabello azulado, iba a seguir inspeccionándola, pero la voz de la mujer la interrumpió.

-Cuida de ella como tu propia hija, en el bulto está todo y también dinero para ella,- pronunció la mujer, su voz era suave y se le notaba desesperada, después fijó su vista en la pequeña niña y le habló.- Pórtate bien con la señorita, no quiero quejas, jamás te olvidaré Natsuki.- dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

Cuando Tenten reaccionó miró fijamente a la bebé en sus brazos y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta, siguió su camino a su cuarto, al llegar se sentó en su cama y puso a la bebé a su lado izquierdo, cogió el bulto, lo puso enfrente suyo y empezó a sacar lo que había adentro, lo primero que sacó fueron unas carpetas llenas de papeles, las cogió, las chequeó y las leyó, eran papeles legales, el certificado de nacimiento con la descripción de la bebé y la leyó en voz alta.

-Nombre: Natsuki, fecha de nacimiento: junio 15, 2012... Ah, entonces tienes 7 meses,...- dijo Tenten mirando a la niña aun dormida.- color de cabello: azulado, color de ojos: miel...- pero no pudo seguir leyendo por una risita de la bebé ahora despierta.- Que lindos ojos tienes,... Oye, te pareces mucho a mí... Y a Sasuke- se quedó mirándola un rato y después reaccionó- ¡Sasuke!- cuando cogió su teléfono para llamarlo recibió una llamada de su amiga Sakura.

-¿Sakura?- preguntó extrañada de su llamada, pero fue interrumpida.

-¿Tenten, estas bien, no te pasó nada, estas enferma, necesitas ir al doctor?...

«»«»«»«»«»

Estaban en el salón de clases, todos estaban amontonados, todos excepto los fríos del salón, pero habían 2 que estaban pendiente de la llamada que su amiga pelirrosa estaba teniendo ahora mismo con su amiga "pandita"*.

-¿Tenten, estas bien, no te pasó nada, estas enferma, necesitas ir al doctor?...- decía rápidamente Sakura preocupada de que su amiga "pandita" no haya venido, y si ella no llega antes de sonar el timbre significa que va a faltar, y eso es raro en ella.

-Sakura estoy bien, no te preocupes.- respondió y antes de que su amiga le reclamara siguió hablando.- Pásame a Sasuke, por favor, necesito hablar con él.

-Claro, pero no creas que te libraste de esta llamada.- le advirtió.

-¿Llamada?- pregunto sarcásticamente.- ¿No será interrogatorio?- siguió.

-Vale, te lo paso… ¡Sasuke!- gritó alzando la mano en la que tenía el teléfono, y cuando lo vio levantarse continuó.- Es para ti.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no has llegado todavía?- pregunto preocupado caminando hasta su puesto.

-Sasuke, necesito que vengas a mi casa, es urgente.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?- dijo parando en seco.

-Te explico en casa, pero ven pronto.

-Sí, ya voy, pero ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, solo ven.

-Voy para allá.

-Gracias.- después de eso se cortó la llamada.

«»«»«»«»«»

Escuchó que tocaron la puerta, se levantó de su cama y salió de su habitación dejando a la bebé en su cama jugando con su mantita, bajo las escaleras y finalmente abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Sasuke fatigado.

-¿Cómo estas… te pasó algo malo?- preguntó cogiendo aire después de que Tenten le dejara pasar.

-Estoy bien,… si y no… si me pasó algo, pero no creo que sea malo, tú me dices.- contestó pensando en lo que pasó.

-Bien.- contestó dando una última bocanada de aire.- ¿Y qué pasó?

-Ven.- le dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras.

Después de subir las escaleras Tenten le abrió la puerta de su cuarto, verificó desde donde estaba, todo bien, dio unos pasos, ahora veía algo raro, había un pequeño bulto encima de la cama, se acercó más, y lo vio, era ¿un bebé? Se encontró con una bella niña de cabellos azulados recogidos en dos pequeñas coletitas* encima de sus hombros y hermosos ojos color miel jugando con una mantita verde clara con dibujos de lunas y estrellas plateadas.

-¿Y ella?- preguntó Sasuke desconcertado señalando a la bebé y girándose a donde Tenten que no se había movido del marco de la puerta.

-Cuando me desperté una señora tocó la puerta y al abrir me dio a la bebé, me dijo que la cuidara como su propia hija y se fue.- explicó brevemente lo sucedido.

«»«»«»«»«»

Los dos estaban sentados en el sofá frente, en el sofá individual frente a ellos estaba la bebé jugando con un juguetito que había dentro del bulto que la señora le había dado a Tenten.

-Se ve feliz, al parecer no recuerda a su verdadera madre.- comentó Sasuke después de tomar un sorbo del café que Tenten le había preparado hace unos minutos.

-Tienes razón, mira lo que encontré.- dijo entregándole una carta que encontró junto al certificado de nacimiento de la bebé.

Sasuke dejó el café en una mesita que había al frente, cogió la carta, la abrió y comenzó a leerla.

_Para sus actuales padres_

_Si está leyendo esta carta es porque ya le entregué a la pequeña Natsuki, primero que nada desearía disculparme por este suceso que me imagino fue inesperado para usted. Le entregué a mi hija Natsuki porque no podré cuidarla por un tiempo, tal vez jamás la vuelva a ver. Junto a esto hay un sobre con dinero para ella, tiene aproximadamente $5,000, sé que no es mucho, pero fue lo que pude reunir. Por favor cuide de ella bien, como si fuera su propia hija. Por favor no me eche la culpa de irresponsable ni de cobarde, la deje con alguien por unos problemas que tengo y no quiero que le pase nada ni mucho menos que muera a su corta edad. Si alguna vez ella se entera de que su verdadera madre no fue quien la cuido por favor déjale saber que hice todo lo que pude para que pudiera vivir y ser feliz._

_ Atte. Hikari Sushimika_

«»«»«»«»«»

-Disculpe la interrupción Kakashi-sensei, vine a recoger las cosas de mi hermano.- mencionó un muchacho de unos 20 años después de entrar ligeramente al salón de clase de su hermano.

-Adelante… Itachi, ¿no sabes que le pasó a tu hermano?- preguntó el maestro de los dos Uchihas.

-Eso desearía saberlo.- le respondió saliendo del salón después de recoger el bulto y las demás cosas de Sasuke.

«»«»«»«»«»

-Ya llamé a Itachi, va a recoger mis cosas.- menciono Sasuke después de cortar la llamada con su hermano.

-Bien pues vámonos.- contestó Tenten saliendo de su casa con su "hija" en brazos.

Los dos estaban arreglados, Tenten tenía un "short" de mahón color negro, una blusa de tirantes roja sangre y unos tenis "converse" negros, se hizo una coleta alta envés de sus dos chonguitos para terminar rápido. Sasuke tuvo que ir a su casa y se cambió por unos mahones azulados, una camisa gris con una chaleco de cuero del mismo color que los mahones junto con unos "vans" grises.

Hoy tenían mucho que hacer, primero tenían que buscare un cuido donde matricular a Natsuki, comprarle su comida y la leche, llevarlo a la casa para que no se dañara, Sasuke se quedó un rato con la bebé mientras Tenten iba a la escuela para buscar su bulto y demás, regresar a la casa para dejar las cosas de Tenten, ir a comprar la ropita de Natsuki, comprarle una cuna, un "baby changing station"*, cosas para decorar su cuarto, llevar las cosas a la casa, almorzar, comprarle juguetes, comprarse un reclinable* para el cuarto de la niña y un sinfín de cosas más.

Ya era de noche, aproximadamente las 9:00 de la noche, al fin habían terminado "la lista" de lo que había que hacer para quedarse con Natsuki, claro que Tenten se quedaría con ella, ¿Cómo podría dejar a una bebé sin hogar, sin madre? Jamás se lo perdonaría. Decidieron que al día siguiente hablarían con el papá de Sasuke, el jefe de la policia de Tokio, para hacer todo el papeleo necesario para poder quedarse con ella y si es necesario cambiarle el apellido.

Terminaron, después de ese largo día, Sasuke ayudó a Tenten llevándole la compra a la casa de ella para -después de despedirse- irse a su casa a descansar. Tenten le dio de comer a su "hija", la bañó y la acostó, se durmió rápidamente, después de acostarla y asegurarse de que se durmiera cenó algo ligero, se bañó y se puso su pijama y se acostó en su cama, pensando en todo lo que había pasado ese día.

_ "Hoy fue un día ajetreado y agotador,… pero sobre todo, diferente"_

*Las aclaraciones:

1. "Pandita" es el apodo que algunos le pusieron a Tenten.

2. En los anime aunque sean recién nacido tienen mucho pelo, por lo que no sería raro ver a un bebé de esa edad con coletitas o cosas así. Claro, en la vida real eso es imposible o al menos poco común. El pelo de Natsuki, la bebé, es de un color azulado con tonalidades de negro -más azul que negro- recogido en dos coletitas que están apoyadas en sus hombros, tiene unos flequillos como los de Tenten pero cubriéndole toda la frente, como el de Hinata, pero al final termina puntiagudo.

3. Un "baby changing station" es el mueble donde se le cambian los panales a los bebes. Aquí una foto del "baby changing station" que Tenten compró: images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSm7AkbE4-bnT6WiDRbIxsQcNkZvsMkPnApukZ 91U9VX7kix39Y7g

4. Un reclinable es el sofá individual que tiene una palanca al lado hace que el espaldar se incline hacia atrás y salga una pieza para poder poner los pies.

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de este fic, espero que no les haya aburrido si fue demasiado largo (aunque creo que no fue tan largo), espero que hayan entendido las aclaraciones y espero muchos reviews (comentarios) de ustedes los lectores, sean buenos o malos. Por si acaso, esta historia esta publicada en fanficslandia.

Y ahora unas preguntas:

¿Les gustó?

¿Cuál fue su parte favorita?

¿Qué creen que pasará ahora?


End file.
